To Love Ru, Agent of Dispair
by RagingRussian
Summary: This is a special fanfic, I wrote the chapter 0 for it the night of it's release, though I released it after 12 am. I hope you enjoy, NO FLAMES, you wanna be a flamer keep it to yourself. I marked the two characters as Momo Vivian Deviluke and Yami/Golden Darkness because the main character is an O.C. which will spend the most time with these two among others.


**Note from the Russian: **Hallo Comrades, I hope you like this little story I'm writing. It's a parody fanfic expansion of To Love Ru. In this my on O.C. will join the other aliens boarding in the house of Rito Yuuki. This is not my first fanfic, but it's the one I have ready to post. Please enjoy. The Russian P.S. Constructive criticism is encouraged, Flames as you call them? Keep them to yourself, you don't want to make a Russian angry.

This is a story of a young man, Destined to be alone forever due to the destruction of his people. As you well know, there are many races of aliens out there, one of the ones you're most familiar with would likely be from the planet Deviluke. These Devilucians are human like in every way, except they have a long black tail with a spade shape on the end.

Though those Devilucians you know so well, such as Lala, Nana, Momo and Zastin, along with everyone else are in this story, none of them, not even Rito, is the main character of this story. Instead let me give you a history lecture of a distant planet. One that is nearly impossible to find. Only known as Shade. This planet is on the edge of the universe and though it's near a star that gives it light, the planet is invisible unless that star is behind it.

From space, the planet's surface is pitch black from space, but it looks just like earth when you've landed. This is in no way some sort of shield, it's a natural occurrence, and for the sake of the prologue I won't get into the physics. Anyways, the inhabitance of this world are commonly called Shadulons, and they are a rare breed, only found on their home world. They have a rare condition which causes them to discourage inter-racial mating.

If a shadulon were to have a child with another race, for example a human. Two outcomes could happen; first? The child, even if the mother is the human, has 0% human DNA, Staying a pure-bread Shadulon, the second outcome, much more unsatisfactory, is they're a 50/50 half breed, they, in that case have a intense amount of "Luck" as you humans call it. Anyone they love, care about or even touch, aside from family. Is doomed to die.

A single touch would instantly begin draining the life from the victim, this makes them the ultimate assassin. A human once was kidnapped by another race and saved by Shadulons. He had a child with a Shadulon female and their offspring was a doomed one, as they were called at that time. The child forfeited it's last name and had no first, but the father named him Sai.

"Sai," the father explained "Is Japanese, which is a language on my home world, for Despair." He continued on "He will kill anyone he cares about simply through touch, so he is now born to be an assassin and he is Named Sai." The Shadulons agreed, and from then on instead of "Doomed One" they were either called "Sai" or "Agent of Despair."

Our main character is one of these "Agents" so he will be known as Sai. Sai, now known as the name of any half breeds, but also the name of the half breed race, often died by mid-life. But after a few hundred years, those that survived usually retired and became hermits as to not kill anyone.

They, after about a mellenia were found to be cure able, so upon the retirement age, they would have a surgery that would remove an excess organ that caused this strange power of theirs. This became known as "The Cleansing."

If you remember Magic Girl Kyoko, she was half human half fire alien, our Sai, the one in this story is also half fire alien, this has never happened before as the two are mortal enemies, but this combination, gave him the Shadulon control of shadows, the fire alien control of fire and a special control so that he wouldn't kill everyone he touched.

His emotions needed to be kept in check, or else this would fail. But regardless he was still destined to need The Cleansing." Sai, the race, age fast, they age to about the age of fifteen in their first five years, then their age stands still at fifteen until they're eighteen then it jumps to twenty.

Once they're about forty, their age catches up and moves normally like a human's. At fourty the proseidure is usually undergone. But our Sai, he has no reason to keep the power and no way to get rid of it, he went on several assassination missions from the age five to twelve. A few he even worked with Golden Darkness.

He took a two year break due to an injury sustained when there was a reactor melt down in the middle of his mission, he was lucky to survive. After recovery he went on to a one year mission only to return and find that Lala's father, the King of Deviluke, had destroyed his planet.

He held no grudge regardless, as he figured it would happen eventually. He instead began working for whoever was willing to hire. He was the last of his kind. He ended up eventually being hired by an unknown source to kill a rogue Devilucian to keep him from killing the new king of Deviluke, Rito Yuuki. I must leave now, I hope my history lesson was enjoyable. Bye!


End file.
